Conociendo la noche
by Luke Cole
Summary: Una nueva Dark-Hunter a aparecido en Nueva Orleans y cientos de nuevos problemas aparecen con su llegada ,historia basada en la saga de libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon . Pd:Contiene gran cantidad de SPOILER estan advertidos .
1. Prologo

Bueno esta es una historia basada en la saga de Libros de los Dark-Hunter escrita por Sherrilyn Kenyon , y si no te has leido por lo menos un libro de estos la historia se hara algo compleja para ti, pero tu nada mas tienes que preguntar ,ya que pregunta y te dare la mejor respuesta disponible .Cariños a mis futuros fans , o al menos a aquella alma que se digne a leer mi blog.

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 754 d.c  
>Lugar de nacimiento: Thon Noruega<br>Lema: Si quieres seguir vivo , no te metas donde no te llaman.  
>Canción favorita para cazar: Bad Reputation-Joan Jett<br>Ubicación actual:Nueva Orleans-Luisiana**_

Prologo

Desde su nacimiento la vida de Tyr Wingolf ,había estado llena de felicidad .Ella poseía aquella hiperactividad y carisma único de ella ,aunque la mayoría del tiempo ese encanto era escondido ,cuando escapaba hacia alguna batalla cercana, donde nadie sabia el secreto de su era muy alegre ,pero en el campo de batalla tenia un carácter que fácilmente podía parecer la ira de un dios como una simple sugerencia .

Amante de lo arriesgado , con aquel estilo impaciente ,que no era comúnmente conocido en las sacerdotisas .Cada día viviendo el secreto de su doble identidad ,era una verdadera aventura para ella.

Fácilmente confundida con una Valkiria ,por aquel cuerpo fuerte que no temía ante una batalla ,además de poseedora de una hermosura hechizante que causaba que mas de un Héroe posara sus ojos en ella. Muchos hombres soñaban con ser el primero en tocar aquel virginal cuerpo ,que como era conocido ,ella siendo sacerdotisa de la diosa Freya jamás había sido tocada por un hombre.

Pero Tyr no era el tipo de mujer que le importaran los héroes ,ella solamente se preocupaba por los actos que cometía en sus actos de impulso.

Para sus padres ,era su orgullo por haber sido escogido como sacerdotisa ,pero para ella su mas grande orgullo se encontraba en el hacha que empuñaba ,en las batallas en las que peleaba felizmente.

En aquella época se encontraban en guerra contra los Romanos , y aun a su corta edad y a su genero desconocido por los altos mando ,había logrado el puesto de capitán. Ella vivía por defender a su familia y a su pueblo .Hubiera llegado a terminar con el dominio Romano en su territorio con mucha facilidad.

Hasta que un brutal acto sanguinario acabara con aquella dulce persona que había sido alguna vez.

Convertida en un ser escondido tras una sonrisa ,en donde su única misión es la de cuidar a los humanos que la rodean , sin ella poder tomarles gran aprecio. Ella estará en la constante búsqueda de la persona que logre devolverle aquella sonrisa perdida a través de los siglos.


	2. 1

Tyr se encontraba durmiendo ,mientras que los recuerdos de su familia todavía la atormentaban. Jamás podría olvidar aquella noche en que los romanos atacaron su aldea sin dejar ningún sobreviviente ,entre ellos sus padres y sus hermanos que pelearon valientemente hasta la muerte por defender a su pueblo.

Despertó estrepitosamente mientras sentía como la trenza de su cien , que la identifico como un capitán durante mucho tiempo ,le rozaba la cara. Miro su reloj despertador y vio que apenas eran la cinco de la tarde ,era demasiado temprano como para que ella estuviera despierta ,pero sabría que no podría volver a dormirse puesto que su pesadilla aun seguía en su mente. Suspiro mientras salía de la cama ,camino hacia la cocina , puso dos panes en el tostador ,mientras daba una mirada al lugar. Era una hermosa cocina integral, que tenia unos enormes azulejos importados desde Italia ,una cocina que haría simplemente babear a cualquiera que le gustara cocinar .Ella había comprado ese lugar únicamente por aquella cocina ,ya que sabia que si su madre siguiera viva en esta época le hubiera encantado, de eso estaba segura. **No sabes cuantos te extraño *mor ***-pensó mientras escuchaba el clic que indicaba que sus tostadas estaban listas.

Tyr se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontró a Lestat , placidamente acomodada en el sillón mas grande, leyendo un libro de Dawn Brown .Lestat era la escudera de Tyr y su mejor amiga desde hacia siglos y a su vez Lestat era una Were –hunter, Katagaria de la familia *Lykos * .Ella había perdido a toda su manada durante una emboscada de los centinelas Arcadios ,y desde eso no tenia ninguna relación con los de su clase. Ellas se habían conocido en un pub de Inglaterra ,durante el siglo XVII y desde eso se habían vuelto inseparables . Por propia voluntad de Lestat ,se hizo su escudera tiempo después , y además para molestar a algunos de los escuderos de sangre azul se hizo el tatuaje de la mano izquierda en forma de telaraña con el que ellos se identificaban .

Lestat tenia su clásica mirada fría e indiferente que podría alejar a cualquier persona al mas mínimo pestañeo, pero Tyr conocía a una Lestat completamente diferente , la cual era sumamente sarcástica ,que gustaba usar todas las clases de converse y como buena habitante de Nueva Orleáns le encantaba leer los libros de Anne Rice.

Además aunque Lestat fuera de lo mas femenina tenia una apariencia tan andrógina la cual causaba que tanto hombres como mujeres le declararan su amor diariamente . –Buenas Tardes Tyr , cena en el horno –Respondió fríamente ,mientras cambiaba la pagina de su libro .Tyr le sonrió levemente ,completamente a Lestat aquel gesto ,ya que en verdad ella detestaba cocinar, y preferiría morir de hambre ,antes de poner un pie en su cocina para algo mas que no fuera comida semi preparada o jugo. por Odin que ella era una guerrera de nacimiento ,y aun durante su vida como humana jamás había sido buena en el arte de la gastronomía y tampoco era de su agrado de todas formas.

Tyr fue al horno ,tomo su cena ,y comió en silencio ,mientras seguía viendo a Lestat leer. Dejo los platos en el fregadero ,antes de irse a preparar para la cacería de la noche. Ella se puso su clásica vestimenta de casa que consistía en unos vaqueros que le quedaban bastante anchos ,una camiseta de Metallica que escondía su pecho y una chaqueta de cuero. Tyr recogió su cabello mientras lo guardaba en una gorra .Durante toda su vida se la había pasado ocultando su genero para poder ir a los campos de batalla y hasta el día de hoy aun mantenía aquel habito.

Salió de su apartamento ,mientras montaba en su Lamborghini murciélago de color plateado ,después de todo Tyr era una verdaderamente amante de la velocidad y la adrenalina. Parqueo cerca de Bourbon Street , que se encontraba abarrotado de turistas, el lugar perfecto para hallar daimons.

Siguió patrullando las abarrotadas calles ,hasta que su instinto le indico la presencia de daimons . Con su mirada pudo encontrar el lugar donde se encontraban ,eran dos daimons que habían acorralado a dos chicas probablemente gracias a su buen aspecto y sus finos rasgos , Las chicas parecían ser estudiantes universitarias, y por la calidad de sus atuendos podía decirse que eran chicas bastante adineradas, probablemente asistían al Loyola o a la Universidad de Tulane .

Tyr se acerco a toda velocidad en el calle donde se encontraban y con rápidos golpes logro aturdir a los daimons .-Corran de aquí ,rápido –dijo a las chicas ,las cuales sin replicar salieron despavoridas a toda prisa. Ya que como regla general Tyr no podía atacar a los daimons en presencia de un humano no iniciado .-Quien lo diría , Artemisa a comenzado a reclutar mocosos como Dark Hunter- la voz de daimon sonaba pedante y burlona . Tyr no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar profundamente.-¿Qué los daimons ,no conocen un insulto diferente a ese? ,Diablos realmente tienen que mejorara sus monólogos saco su arco y le puso a una flecha a una velocidad impresionante ,dándole al daimon de mayor altura desintegrándolo al instante .

El otro daimon intento huir ,acto que no causo mas que un bostezo en Tyr.¿Qué había pasado con los daimons ,que si se tomaban la molestia de pelear enserio con todas sus fuerzas, los daimons que realmente eran un reto? .-Para ser un daimon corres como una abuela –no había terminado con sus palabras ,cuando una ráfaga de fuego se interponía entre el daimon y la salida del callejón. Sin siquiera tener que utilizar su arco, Tyr le dio la estocada final al daimon con una de sus shuriken ,dándole justo donde tenían la mancha negra que identificaba a todos los daimons, causando que el daimon explotara al instante sin dejar ningún rastro .

Tyr patrullo otro rato por las calles ,esperando entretenerse un poco mas con los daimons ,pero al parecer tendría el resto de la noche libre. Ella se dirigio a su auto preparada para ir al siguiente trabajo que la esperaba.

Llego al 688 de Ursulines Avenue , cuyo esquina se encontraba el Santuario en menos de cinco minutos. Donde en sus noches libres ,únicamente por diversión y por echarle una mano de ayuda a los Peltier trabajaba de mesera .

El Santuario era un lugar que abría sus puertas a los Cazadores Oscuros, Were-hunter, apolitas ,daimons y dioses por igual. Siempre y cuando se cumpliera la única regla del sitio"No me muerdas ,y no te morderé"

Tyr aparco una calle antes ,de donde se encontraba el establecimiento atenta a sentir la presencia de otros Dark-Hunter , ya que si se encontraba mucho tiempo acompañada de otro sus poderes se reducirían considerablemente durante el resto de la noche. Todo únicamente porque a Artemisa le daba miedo de que los Dark-Hunter pudieran revelarse contra ella. Al no sentir tal presencia ,saco su ropa ,preparada para cambiarse para su trabajo .

_Nota de la autora: Mor –significa madre en noruego._

_Likos –es la la raza del Were Hunter que significa lobo ._


	3. Dos puntos de Vista, misma conclusión

Cedrick se encontraba asombrado ante el exquisito sabor que tenia la cerveza de aquel bar. Al principio, solamente había venido ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo ,quien le había rogado que le acompañara , pero el muy maldito de Saimon lo había abandonado cuando acababan de entrar. Y en ese momento se encontraba de lo mas ocupado en una placida charla con una hermosa morena. –Tu no sabes las bellezas que trabajan ,y además visitan el local , no puedes considerarte de Nueva Orleáns ,si nunca has ido al Santuario-Fueron las palabras de su amigo unos momentos antes de entrar al local.

De algún Modo el no sentía que era el lugar correcto para estar ,en verdad se sentía de lo mas incomodo ,así que pagaría la cerveza y se iría a su casa a descansar por fin después de una larga jornada de trabajo. –Disculpe deseo la cuenta ,por favor –dijo Cedrick hablando en un tono formal con uno de los empleados mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera para pagar.-Disculpe ¿Desea usted que le traiga algo mas?-escucho aquella voz que le preguntaba a sus espaldas. El iba a responder groseramente por el estrés que tenia acumulado ,pero al mirar a la mesera que lo observaba alegremente se quedo completamente congelado . La chica tenia un cabello liso largo de color rubio ,además de unos ojos negros que resultaban de lo mas inquietantes .Ella vestía el uniforme del santuario que se basaba en una camiseta negra de manga corta que tenia la famosa motocicleta sobre el acantilado , y arriba el nombre del sitio ,y en la parte de atrás decía ,Hogar de los Howler, la banda local que tocaba cada noche en el bar. Utilizaba unos ceñidos Shorts de Jean que dejaban ver completamente sus esbeltas figura y sus torneadas piernas. Cedrick no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tragar saliva.-Otra cerveza por favor-No sabia el porque había cambiado de opinión pero quería quedarse un rato mas en el bar.

Minutos después el empleado volvió con su cuenta ,a lo que Cedrick se disculpo educadamente diciendo que había cambiado de idea. La hermosa chica volvió a aparecer ,trayéndole su cerveza. Cedrick pudo leer en su gafete el nombre de Tyr .-Gracias señorita-respondió respetuosamente , a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa ,causando que el se derritiera por dentro.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Cedrick no hizo mas que seguir con la mirada a aquella encantadora y sensual mesera. Noto como ella atendía a cada uno de los clientes. Tanto hombres como mujeres ,siempre los trataba de la misma manera sin importar su genero. Noto con cierta punzada de dolor como varios hombres ,que aunque se mordiera la lengua de envidia debía admitir que eran bastante atractivos ,le comenzaban a coquetear en varias ocasiones. En una ocasión logro ver como uno de esos tipos intentaba propasarse con ella ,a lo que ella respondió con una mirada fría demostrando que claramente le molestaba el sujeto. Aquel hombre fue sacado del local rápidamente. Probablemente si se atrevía nuevamente a molestar a aquella chica , resultaría fuertemente golpeado y no solamente por los empleados del local eso podía asegurarlo.

Cedrick se relajo un rato ,pensando que los admiradores se rendirían al presenciar semejante escena .Al menos Saimon no se encontraba cerca ,por que probablemente estaría pidiéndole ,Numero de teléfono ,y como encontrarla en Facebook a la bonita chica, y aunque jamás le había molestado la actitud casanova de su mejor amigo, se cabrio en grande ante la idea de encontrar a Saimon cerca de la hermosa Rubia.

Se volteo al notar como un par de hombres hablaban, tocando un tema que desde esta noche a el la había comenzado a interesar.- Mira a aquella mesera ,realmente esta que arde-dijo uno de los dos jóvenes el cual tenia cabello corto de color rubio y ojos cafés. –No me molestaría echarme un buen polvo con ella –Respondió ,el otro de cabello largo negro y ojos verdes. –Haré que caiga a mis pies amigo – Dijo el ojiverde arrogantemente ,alejándose de su amigo, mientras se acercaba en dirección a Tyr.

Hola Preciosa-hablo seductoramente el joven a Tyr. A lo que Tyr únicamente se digno a responderle con un ¿En que puedo ayudarle?.- Mira encanto ,que te parece si después de terminar tu turno vamos a un lugar mas privado a charlar un rato-. Cedrick atento a la conversación ,pudo notar la enorme irritación de Tyr, aunque debía aceptar que aquella mesera lo disimulaba demasiado bien. –Disculpa pero tengo a una bonita chica esperándome en casa , y ella quiere que regrese antes del amanecer-Respondió con una sonrisa alejándose del perplejo pelinegro.

Cedrick no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de aquel hombre por aquellas palabras, fácilmente podía creerse que a ella no le atraían los hombres en absoluto, y al pensarlo mejor tal vez esa podía ser la verdad sobre aquella chica.

Cedrick volvió a observar a Tyr y la encontró riendo felizmente en compañía de uno de los hermanos Peltier si no estaba mal, uno de los hermanos que manejaban el local, que si no estaba equivocado se llamaba Kyle. No definitivamente a ella le gustaban los hombres y fácilmente podía tener una relación con aquel joven. Sin pensarlo mas dejo un billete sobre la mesa mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se marchaba para su casa.

Una Perspectiva Diferente

Tyr había llegado al Santuario justo en el momento exacto en el que comenzaba su turno. Ella detestaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, ya que durante su estadía en el monasterio se lo habían inculcado demasiadas veces como para poderlo olvidarlo. Saludo a Dev ,con un sonrisa, quien como siempre se encontraba en la entrada revisando a las personas que ingresaban al local . Entro, mientras intentaba no leer la mente de ninguna persona, cosa que le resulto de lo mas simple gracias a los siglos de practica que le habían enseñado a controlar ese poder. -¿En que puedo ayudarte Fang?-el lobo que se encontraba en la barra, le entrego una libreta para que ayudara en las mesas ,ya que aquella noche el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente.

Fang era un Were-Hunter Katagario de la familia de los lobos ,mientras que su compañera Aime era de la familia de los osos .Tyr jamás pudo entender esa mezcla de personas tan diferentes tanto en personalidad como en especie ,pero no le importaba en absoluto ,ya que notaba cuanto se querían cuando notaba como se miraban entre ellos.

Tyr desapareció rápidamente de la barra mientras se encontraba con un cliente de la primera mesa que había visto .-Disculpe ¿Desea que le traiga algo mas?- pregunto cortésmente ,con aquel tono de voz que utilizaba únicamente ,mientras trabajaba como mesera. El hombre se volteo mientras observaba. Tyr reprimió un jadeo al notar lo atractivo que era. Poseía un cabello color caramelo totalmente lacio, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, e inconscientemente ,miro hacia aquellos ojos de un extraño ámbar ,y en ese momento pudo sentir absolutamente todas las emociones de aquel joven .Aburrimiento ,tristeza y mayormente toda su ira contenida.

Como con todas las personas del mundo Tyr rápidamente desvió su mirada para no sentir mas aquellas emociones como si fueran las suyas propias . Uno de los dones que Tyr nunca ha logrado controlar es la presensación ,ya que aquella habilidad actuaba casi inconscientemente sobre ella. Al observar los ojos de cualquier persona ,fuera Dark-Hunter, humano o cualquier tipo de ser vivo siempre le sucedía lo mismo. –Otra cerveza por favor-respondió aquel joven de la manera mas cortes posible . Tyr quedo completamente sorprendida ante aquel acto ya que como noto sus emociones, el chico pudo fácilmente haberle gritado ,y por la experiencia de Tyr a través de los siglos no seria el primer hombre que la tratara de esa manera.

Tyr regreso a la barra esperando a que le dieran la cerveza para llevársela a aquel atractivo chico . En realidad Tyr no era de las que se fijaba mucho en los chicos a su alrededor, pero debía admitirlo ,aquel hombre era realmente atractivo y a ella no le molestaría en absoluto darle una buena probadita.

Las siguientes dos horas ,fueron de mucho trabajo para Tyr ya que le tocaba estar de mesa en mesa ,atendiendo a todos los clientes cortésmente ,mientras evadía completamente sus ojos para evitarse problemas.

Ella notaba como varios hombres intentaban acercarse a ella ,pero desde su vida humana jamás se había interesado por algún hombre o por lo menos no en este plano terrenal. Siguió su rutina esquivándolos con la excusa de que en ese momento tenia demasiado trabajo. Pero para su desdicha apareció otro hombre, y esta vez Tyr uso su telequinesia para saber que pasaba por la mente de aquel papanatas. _Esta chica esta buenísima ,solamente charlare con ella un rato ,caerá rendida bajo mis encantos y en un par de horas ,estará en mi apartamento gritando de placer. _Ante leer semejante opinión sobre ella ,Tyr no pudo disimular la mueca de asco que le producía aquel tipo.

No escucho absolutamente nada de lo que le dijo aquel desagradable hombre pero respondió rápidamente.-Gracias pero no estoy interesada-intento hablar de la manera mas cortes posible ,aunque en su interior pensara las mil y un formas de cómo aniquilarlo. _Puta ,serás mía ,aunque te resistas , _pensó aquel hombre ,mientras tomaba a Tyr por las muñecas. Demonios si esto hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otro lugar donde este soquete hubiese aparecido le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida ,aunque su papel como Dark-Hunter se lo prohibía ya que su deber era proteger a los humanos y no lastimarlos de ninguna manera.

Pero Gracias a los dioses en ese momento aparecieron Quinn y Dev quienes se llevaron al mequetrefe para "charlar " con el un rato. Tyr se tranquilizo durante unos momentos ya que se estaba comenzando a enojar en verdad, puesto que no la habían dejado en paz en toda la noche. Pero su paz fue interrumpida nuevamente por un chico ,que por la clase de pensamientos narcisistas y egocéntricos que poseía, creía que todas las chicas estarían felices de que el quisiera llevárselas a su cama. Otro imbecil mas para la lista. Tyr miro al joven preguntándole que se le ofrecía, al comenzar con el monologo de conquista no le presto ni la mas mínima atención, hasta llegar al punto donde iba ser grandioso darle una buena lección .-Disculpa pero tengo una bonita chica esperándome en casa ,y ella quiere que regrese antes del amanecer-.

Tyr ,se alejo riéndose de su propia broma ,y aunque la historia era cierta ,ya que para lo único que mentía era su posición como Dark Hunter ,fácilmente lo que había dicho podría malinterpretarse, como si Lestat ,fuera su pareja amada ,cosa que en verdad jamás sucedería ,puesto que con Lestat no poseía mas que un gran vinculo de fraternidad ,pero eso era algo que los clientes de este bar no necesitaban saber.

Tyr regreso a la barra mucho mas tranquila ,mientras se encontraba con Kyle ,quien le hablaba en un tono burlón. Kyle era el hermano menor de la familia Peltier y Tyr lo consideraba como su hermano menor. – Con que te gustan las chicas ,Eh ¿Qué te parece si cuando acabes tu turno buscamos algunas ?-el tono del oso ,resulto de lo mas juguetón y divertido ,cosa que causaba que Tyr riera sinceramente, con aquel oso nunca podía enojarse.-De acuerdo Peltier ,pero te advierto que solamente me gustan las que tengan un aspecto demasiado masculino –respondió ,mientras se alejaba de Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento recordó al joven de la mesa ,y espero poder volver a encontrar nuevamente su figura ,pero solamente pudo observar como Aime recogía el billete ,que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Cosa que por alguna extraña razón causo que se sintiera de lo mas decepcionada.

Notas de la autora.: Lamento si soy muy enredada ,por cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario ,no duden en mandar su Reviews. Ahora diré los créditos de que esta obra no me pertenecen ,solamente algunos personajes de este fanfic son de mi autoría ,los demás personajes son pertenecientes a Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Nota # 2 : Este capitulo esta dedicado a Karean ,que fue la primera persona en mandarme un Review ,no sabes como me animo tu comentario para poder seguir con la historia ,Muchísimas gracias.

Saludos desde el mas Allá.

Luke Cole


	4. Que Comience la función

Un par de horas después Tyr había terminado su turno y se dirigía a despedirse de la administradora. Samia había sido una Dark Hunter de elite, pero desde hacía un par de años se había convertido en la pareja de Dev, y aunque aún conservaba los poderes de un Dark –Hunter se encontraba fuera de nómina. La oficina de Samia anteriormente había sido un cuarto de utensilios, y aunque ahora se encontraba completamente arreglada aún se podía notar el poco espacio de la habitación.

Samia como una buena amazona, había sido una gran fuente de admiración para Tyr quien desde su vida como humana admiraba a las mujeres guerreras. Esa había sido una de las razones para que ella se uniera a uno de los santuarios de la diosa Freiyja *.Pero la razón principal para unirse al santuario era que ella siempre había soñado con convertirse en una verdadera Valkiria, valiente y vigorosa, que tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse por sí misma.

Señora administradora , me retiro por esta noche –su voz poseía un tono de respeto ,el cual Samia miro con asombro.-Llámame Sam por favor, sabes perfectamente que tu trabajas acá por gusto ,y por la confianza que tienes con la familia Peltier . Tyr sonrió mientras asentía, aquella voz de mando ,era la que ella había deseado por siglos .

Tyr paso por lo que había sido la oficina de mamá Peltier, la cual después de su muerte se había convertido en un monumento, allí ningún objeto era movido de su sitio para mostrar que era tal cual Nicolette lo había dejado .Tyr entro en la habitación donde se encontraban los nombres y recuerdos de los que habían muerto. Hay pudo notar el nombre de Charise Gautier, quien había sido la madre, de uno de los escuderos más divertidos, que Tyr jamás hubiera conocido. No pudo reprimir sentirse triste en ese momento. Ella y Nick se habían conocido en las salas de chat de la página de los Dark hunters ,en la cual a diferencias de muchos cazadores a ella le había divertido el humor de Nick , y su innato sarcasmo.

En una ocasión había venido ha Nueva Orleans exclusivamente para conocer al escudero ,además de darle como regalo una de las horrendas camisas hawainas que tanto le gustaba llevar puestas el escudero. A modo de agradecimiento , Nick la había llevado a hacer un recorrido nocturno por la ciudad ,antes de que Kyrian pudiera darse cuenta que se había escapado de sus labores como escudero. Gracias a el ,Tyr conoció el santuario por primera vez ,allí conoció a Charise quien se encontraba casi entrando a los cuarenta y era la mujer mas amable y dulce que pudiera haber en este planeta . –Mamá ella es Tyr ,una estudiante de intercambio lo miro con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hablar.-Es una verdadera lástima Nicky ,pensé que me ibas a presentar a tu novia y Tyr ,no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente ,antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Despues de ello Nick ,tuvo que explicarle a su madre ,que su relación no era nada mas que una buena no pudo evitar sonreir en ese momento ,si no viera a Nick solamente como un amigo ,y si ella hubiera sido una humana ,probablemente había aceptado ese titulo con gusto.

Pero tiempo después había escuchado que Charise había sido asesinada y Nick se encontraba desaparecido,aunque se supo después de que se había tranformado en un Dark Hunter .Aquellas noticias causaron que Tyr llorara amargamente entendiendo el dolor que su amigo debía sentir en ese momento.

Cedrick, caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nueva Orleans , mientras no lograba sacarse a la bonita mesera de su mente. Al pasar cerca de un callejón escucho como un par de chicas estaban siendo atacadas por unos ladrones.-Llévense todo pero por favor no nos hagan daño-respondió una de las chicas muerta de miedo. Cedrick se acercó a la escena ,dispuesto a pelear, puesto que cosa que detestaba en la vida ,era la gente que se aprovechaba de los débiles ,y aunque lo más probable es que esos hombres le darían una paliza no le importaba ,ya que su objetivo principal ,es que las chicas tuviera tiempo suficiente ,para poder escapar.

Pero al acercarse al callejón, listo para luchar, pudo darse cuenta que tanto las chicas como los atacantes parecían modelos de revista, con cabello rubio y rostro perfecto. Cedrick , corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los atacantes dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Pero fue sorprendido por el otro ladrón ,que le propicio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago ,sacándole el aire de inmediato.

Aun con aquella punzada de dolor, grito con la poca fuerza que tenía, grito a las chicas para que salieran corriendo ,pero lo que hicieron fue atacarlo simultáneamente con el los otros supuestos ladrones. Una de aquellas rubias le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. –Otra preza que cae en el anzuelo-escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tyr seguía patrullando por la ciudad, y encontró la presencia de un grupo de cuatro daimons la cual provenía de un callejón, al entrar se dio cuenta ,que eran dos mujeres y dos hombres ,que estaban próximos a alimentarse de una víctima ,pero no ocurriría si Tyr lo impedía. Uso un par de flechas de su arco, haciendo que el par de mujeres desapareciera en una lluvia de polvo, pero desprevenidamente fue atacada por los dos daimons restantes, y en aquella emboscada uno de los daimons logro apuñalarla en la pierna izquierda, mientras el otro la agarraba por la espalda. Tyr siseo de dolor , mientras que consumida por la ira se liberó del agarre del daimon, y con la misma daga con la que había sido apuñalada ,ataco al daimon , hundiéndole la daga en la mancha negra cerca del corazón .Causándole que explotara automáticamente .

Tyr estuvo a punto de incinerar aquel Daimon por su cobardía ,apuñalar a alguien por la espalda , y menos atacar dos contra uno ,ese tipo de cosas no estaba en el código de un verdadero guerrero, ella aceptaba las tácticas de guerra, pero nunca jamás a los mercenarios que engañaban para pelear. Pero esta vez tuvo un poco de benevolencia y solamente sonrió al enterrar la daga nuevamente en el pecho de un Daimon ,causando que el Daimon explotara al instante .

Tyr comenzó a sentirse levemente mareada ,en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el ataque había sido más profundo de lo esperado causando que perdiera mucha, lo más probable es que los malditos rubios le habían desgarrado un musculo. A causa de semejante herida , tenía unas profundas ganas de dormir ,quería resistirse a la idea de hacerlo ,por qué sabia cazador dormido ,era cazador muerto ,y mucho más en una ciudad infectada de daimons ,y de un sol que probablemente saldría en menos tiempo del esperado.

Intento mantenerse con toda su fuerza despierta ,pero finalmente el dolor la venció ,causando que cayera inconsciente en la acera.

Nota del autor: Freiyja era la diosa de la belleza y el amor, así como también de las batallas y la muerte.


	5. WTF!

Cedrick se levantó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la nuca, los muy malditos lo habían tomado completamente desprevenido; revisó inmediatamente sus cosas sorprendiéndose de encontrar todo en su lugar: billetera, celular, llaves; en verdad no le faltaba nada, algo que en realidad le resultó de lo más extraño.

Cuando se preparó para marcharse a su casa pudo notar un cuerpo en el piso del callejón, pensó que lo más probable era que el desdichado también hubiera sido atacado por los asaltantes. Asustado de que la persona pudiera estar muerta se acercó para tomar su pulso, afortunadamente el cuerpo aun tenia pulso, débil pero firme. Le dio otra mirada el cuerpo, ese chico probablemente debía estar en su último año de instituto, quizás cerca de entrar a la universidad. Mientras lo detallaba pudo darse cuenta de la horrible herida en su pierna que sangraba a borbotones .

Cedrick lo tomó en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo al hospital más cercano, pero al tener contacto con el joven pudo sentir cómo su propio pulso se iba acelerando y una oleada de deseo lo abrasaba.

"Genial lo que me faltaba, ahora resulté siendo gay". Intentó quitarse rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza mientras seguía caminando con el chico en sus brazos. Como su apartamento no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí pensó que era lo más seguro llevarlo ahí; y en caso de que la herida empeorara llamaría inmediatamente a una ambulancia para que se llevaran al mocoso y pudiera ser tratado adecuadamente.

Llegó a su casa en menos de cinco minutos, el chico en verdad era más ligero que una pluma. Lo acostó en su cama dispuesto a limpiar la herida para tratarla un poco y cuando la limpió se dio cuenta de que no era demasiado profunda, probablemente ver tanta sangre había hecho parecer que el chico estaba a punto de morir desangrado.

Lo dejaría descansar por esta noche, y esperaba que mañana se largara a primera hora de la mañana; tenía demasiado trabajo en la firma de arquitectos como para andar molestándose por un adolescente.

.  
>.<p>

Tyr divaga en sus sueños, siempre que soñaba llegaba al mismo lugar, a aquel bosque que se encontraba cerca del templo donde había crecido; era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, y allí mismo fue donde conoció a su primer amor: V´Arian. Él había sido su compañero en los sueños desde los trece años hasta cumplir casi los diecinueve. Era un hombre alto de un cabello negro lacio que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, en su mirar unos ojos azules profundos los cuales no daban ningún indicio de emoción alguna. Al principio Tyr se imaginaba que Arian (como le gustaba decirle), era un producto de su imaginación, pero no fue hasta convertirse en un Dark Hunter que se dio cuenta que en realidad V´Arian era un Dream Hunter.

Los Dream Hunter son los encargados de cuidar y monitorear los sueños de las criaturas vivas, no solamente de los humanos, sino también de los dioses y los Dark Hunter. Pero desde que Tyr había vendido su alma a Artemisa, nunca más volvió a verlo.

Tyr despertó precipitadamente pensado que en estos momentos debería no ser más que una mancha extra crujiente de Dark Hunter en el callejón, porque hasta donde tenía conocimiento, Apolo nunca había roto la promesa de matar a cualquier Dark Hunter que se atreviera a estar dentro de sus dominios.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y, al enfocar un poco más su mirada pudo darse cuenta que no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, sabía que era de día, pero aun así el lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad pues al parecer, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con unas gruesas cortinas oscuras, cosa que agradeció para sus adentros. Revisó su pierna, la cual se encontraba desinfectada y vendada facilitando en gran manera su curación; en un par de horas aquella herida habría dejado de existir.

Escuchó un ruido afuera de la habitación, se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se encontrara detrás de ella pero se detuvo al encontrase con aquel chico que había visto la noche anterior en el Santuario; vestía una camisilla de color blanco y unos vaqueros color caqui.

—Al final despiertas—. Su tono era algo indiferente y Tyr quedó petrificada al no haber sido lo suficientemente observadora la noche anterior como para notar que él había sido la víctima—. ¿Prefieres marcharte antes o después de comer algo?

Este hombre hablaba con una completa frialdad haciéndole entender que lo que más quería en ese momento es que ella se marchara para él poder estar solo.

Tyr emitió un sonido de resignación, eran apenas las diez de la mañana, sus únicas dos opciones eran llamar a Lestat para que viniera a recogerla o quedarse atrapada hasta el anochecer con aquel hombre. La primer opción, aunque era la más viable, era la que menos le gustaba ya que no quería recibir otro sermón de su amiga sobre las precauciones que debía tener sobre una batalla, -porque estaba segura que si algo como esto volviera a presentarse, Lestat estaría más que dispuesta a pelear a su lado en la batalla con los daimons-, y la verdad no podía permitir que su amiga Were-Hunter entrara al campo de batalla porque no sabría qué hacer si llegara a resultar herida o aun peor muerta; había perdido muchos seres queridos a lo largo de su vida y no podía permitirse uno más.

Bueno al fin y al cabo tendría que hacerle frente a la situación, y ya que aquel joven no la quería en su casa no le quedaba otra solución más que llamar a Lestat.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría darme una ducha y hacer uso de tu teléfono si no es mucha molestia—. El chico no dio más que un asentimiento de cabeza mientras le enseñaba dónde estaba el cuarto de baño.

Cedrick se marchó a la cocina mientras se preparaba su desayuno antes de irse a trabajar. Desde allí podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño, el cual se encontraba dentro de su habitación y, aunque le molestaba mucho la presencia de personas en su casa, no podía permitirse ser maleducado; su madre le había enseñado muy bien eso. Por lo tanto se fue a buscar ropa vieja para su invitado ya que la que tenía el día anterior se encontraba manchada de sangre.

Después de ello, Cedrick se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su invitado, y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al no encontrar al adolescente desgarbado que había recogido la noche anterior sino a un cuerpo femenino y delgado, rodeado únicamente por una toalla de color blanco. Se encontraba dándole la espalda por lo que pudo una hermosa cabellera dorada que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Cuando aquel cuerpo dio la vuelta, tuvo una erección instantánea, ¡aquel mocoso desgarbado se había transformado en la atractiva mesera de la noche anterior! Cedrick no podía creer que no se haya dado cuenta todo este tiempo de que era una mujer y no un chico, ni siquiera había puesto suficiente atención en la cara de la persona.

Tyr se asustó al darse cuenta que el joven la estaba observando, siendo sincera no era la primera vez que la veían desnuda, -o semidesnuda en este caso-, tenía el mal hábito de andar desnuda por el apartamento, cosa de la que Lestat se quejaba mucho y hasta más de una vez Kyle la había pillado completamente en cueros. Pero por alguna extraña razón al ver cómo el chico la estaba observando de pies a cabeza en semejante vestimenta tan vergonzosa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emitir un grito. Cedrick se quedó paralizado unos momentos ante la reacción de ella así que dejó la ropa que traía en el piso –porque la dejó caer por instinto-, y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Tyr de igual manera comenzó a colarse la ropa que consistía en una camisa de la Universidad de Loyola y unos shorts de atletismo. Pudo notar que, tiradas en el piso estaban la pequeña peluca de su mismo color de cabello y la gorra que utilizaba normalmente para ir a cazar daimons, pero ya que aquel joven conocía su género no había necesidad de utilizarla; intentó olvidar aquel pequeño incidente antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el joven.

—Gracias por la ropa, me es de gran ayuda —, dijo evadiendo completamente su mirada ya que en verdad no quería sentir sus emociones nuevamente.

Al verla salir de su cuarto con esa ropa Cedrick tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para no tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya en esa misma habitación. Aunque los shorts le quedaban un poco anchos daban una muestra perfecta de esas torneadas piernas perfectas para que rodearan su cintura mientras lo hacían sobre la pared. Cambió de pensamiento rápidamente, pues la última vez que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y sus hormonas, todo había acabado en un completo desastre.

Ella emitió un largo suspiro al no recibir respuesta por parte de él.

—Si en verdad te molesta tanto mi presencia, solo es cuestión de que me prestes tu teléfono y me marcharé en seguida—. Así Lestat vendría a recogerla y de paso le borraría la memoria al chico después de presenciar cómo era metida en una bolsa para cadáveres; no pretendía terminar como Dark Hunter a la parrilla y ésa parecía ser su única solución por el momento.

Él solo asintió y fue a tomar el teléfono mientras Tyr volvía a la habitación de Cedrick esperando poder encontrar su billetera o su celular donde tenía todos los números que necesitaba -incluido el de Lestat-, ya que siempre se le olvidaban; maldijo para sí misma al notar que lo único que había era su mochila con armas, lo más probable es que había dejado su teléfono y la billetera en el automóvil justo antes de sentir la presencia de los Daimons la noche anterior. Lo único que le faltaba era que la casa se encontrara habitada por fantasmas y uno de ellos la poseyera.

El joven apareció por la puerta y ella en seguida volteó para mirarlo.

—Lo siento, fue muy grosero de mi parte tener semejante actitud con una invitada, por favor quédate el tiempo que necesites—. Ante esta "disculpa" ella no hizo más que afirmar con la cabeza, sintió un enorme alivio por dentro, aunque lo más probable es que en unas pocas horas ella tuviera que salir por esa puerta y jamás volver a ver a aquel atractivo castaño.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que apareció el sonido de un estomago gruñendo, Cedrick sonrió levemente mientras acompañaba a Tyr hasta la cocina. En el camino Tyr se dio cuenta de que aunque era de día toda la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad y no solo la habitación como había pensado; esto era algo que agradecía profundamente pero le resultaba de lo más extraño. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que aquel joven podía ser un escudero, porque lo cierto era que cada vez que lo miraba podía notar algo diferente en su interior. Cedrick pudo notar la mirada curiosa de Tyr al ver toda la casa en penumbra así que aún sin que ella se lo preguntara creyó conveniente responder.

—Es una tradición de mi madre, ella decía que una casa siempre se debía encontrar en completa penumbra ya que nunca sabrías que podría pasar por tu puerta—. La miró de reojo para darse cuenta de que ella asentía—. Ella era muy fanática de las cosas supernaturales, creía en vampiros, fantasmas y toda clase de cosas salidas de cuentos de fantasía. Pero la principal razón del por qué, es que no me gusta mucho el sol, siempre quedo como un camarón cuando me expongo mucho a sus rayos—, Tyr rio, y aunque él parecía ser muy serio le agradó la idea de saber que tenía un lado divertido. Aunque lastimosamente si supiera que las cosas a las que era tan fanática su madre eran verdad, la vida de una persona tan común como él, daría un giro de 360 grados.

Al llegar a la cocina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aquella cocina podía superar en gran medida a la suya e incluso a la mitad de su apartamento; definitivamente se encontraba en todo un Penthouse; la verdad ella podría comprarse lugares como este o incluso mejores pero el dinero no le importaba en absoluto, las únicas cosas ostentosas que tenía eran su Lamborghini murciélago, su Mclaren F1 de color blanco y la moto Ducati Desmocedici rr de color negro que tenía parqueada en su garaje.

Cedrick le dio paso libre para que comiera todo lo que quisiera, cosa de la que se arrepintió momentos después ya que esa mujer no comía sino que devoraba todo a su paso, un ejército de langostas seria mucho menos efectivo que ella. La mujer lo vencía a la hora de comer, y eso era decir mucho ya que el prácticamente era un barril sin fondo.

Mientras comían Tyr hizo una pequeña pausa —. Lo siento no me he presentado formalmente, soy Tyr Wingolf —, habló rápido mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Cedrick, Cedrick Lugh Craft —, respondió con una sonrisa al notar como se encontraba de concentrada en su comida.

Después de la comida dieron un pequeño tour por el enorme apartamento, y aunque en realidad no se consideraba una persona arrogante, se sorprendió al notar como ella no se veía completamente deslumbrada por un lugar como este, una reacción extraña para una mujer que se ganaba la vida trabajando de mesera en un bar, y que lo más probable es que tuviera un mal sueldo. Finalmente llegaron a su estudio; poseía una enorme cantidad de libros, casi todos relacionados con la construcción, sin contar con la enorme cantidad de planos y maquetas empezadas sobre la mesa.

—¿Eres Arquitecto? —Su voz sonaba curiosa mientras que sus manos recorrían cada uno de los libros de las estanterías, él simplemente asintió.

El resto de la mañana Cedrick le mostró a Tyr cómo era su trabajo; desde cómo terminar una maqueta hasta cómo hacer un plano a gran escala. La clase terminó cuando ambos sintieron cómo sus estómagos exigían algo de alimento nuevamente.

Esta vez Cedrick preparó la comida, no eran platos muy elaborados pero eran completamente exquisitos para el gusto; cuando sirvió la comida estuvo a punto de ofrecerle una cerveza, pero al ver su juvenil rostro se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviera la edad legal para beber alcohol así que decidió solo servirle un poco de jugo. Tyr no pudo resistirse a leer sus pensamientos en ese momento y reírse para sus adentros, ella podría ser fácilmente su tataratatara abuela, pero esa información no era necesaria que él la supiera.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Tyr pudo sentir aquel instinto que le indicaba que el sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Fue un placer conocerte Cedrick —, dijo al aire mientras suspiraba, pues Cedrick había subido por algo a su habitación.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación y lo mejor era irse de ahí sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos; había algo sumamente extraño y atrayente en él que era mejor salir de esta manera, al fin y al cabo tal vez no volvieran a verse jamás –aunque muy en el fondo una sensación de vacío se instauraba en su pecho-.

_Notas de la autora: Como sé que en verdad no escribo muy claro voy a aclararles un par de cosas:_

_Nota # 1: Tyr posee tres habilidades la Piroquinesia, que es la habilidad de manejar el fuego con su mente, la presensación o pre sensación que se puede presentar de muchas formas pero en el caso de Tyr puede sentir las emociones de las personas como si fueran suyas únicamente con mirarlas a los ojos, además de que tiene la habilidad de leer la mente. _

_Sus habilidades fueron sacadas del Manuel de Dark Hunters, además de que Sherrilyn Kenyon nunca ha especificado cuántas habilidades puede tener un Dark Hunter, así que me quedé con las que más me gustaban._

_Nota #2: V´Arain es un personaje original de Sherrilyn Kenyon y lo puedes encontrar en el directorio de los Dream-Hunter, aunque en este fanfic me tomo la libertad de jugar un poco con su personalidad. Ahh y para los que no saben la V en los Dream Hunters significa que son los encargados de ayudar a las personas con insomnio o para salvar humanos de las pesadillas._

_Nota #3: Capítulo dedicado a Laugerid , quien me hizo actualizar una historia la cual pensaba dejar abandonada. Muchas gracias._


End file.
